inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Goryōmaru
is a character in the InuYasha manga and anime series. He is introduced as a monk, who lives in an old temple, with a group of orphaned kids, whom he rescued and, whose parents were killed by demons. He appears in chapter 347 of the manga and episode 166 of the anime. In Japanese, he is voiced by Masaki Terasoma and in English by Ross Douglas. Goryōmaru was initially attacked by a demon, which tried to "absorb" him. While trying to overpower the demon, his arm got replaced by the demon's laser-shooting, canon-like arm. The children he rescued are his followers as well, and employ rechargeable urn-like weapons which resemble Goryōmaru's arm, to fight demons. The monk's and the children's demon slaughter capture the attention of Kagura, who finds the temple and attacks it, but retreats after being badly hurt by Goryōmaru. Following this, Hakudōshi finds Goryōmaru and kills him by cutting his throat. It is later revealed that the demonic arm is actually Mōryōmaru, who was sealed inside Goryōmaru. Following Goryōmaru's death, the demon is freed and takes over Goryōmaru. Background Goryōmaru is a monk, who lives in an old temple, with a group of orphans, who are also demon hunters. He appears on chapter 347 of the manga and episode 166 of the anime.Takahashi, Rumiko (October 14, 2008) (in English). InuYasha. Volume 35. United States: Viz Media. ISSN 9781421518305 A demon once attacked the monk and tried to absorb him and ate his right arm. Although Goryōmaru overpowered it, the demon's arm got attached to his body, which can emit white laser-like energy. Goryōmaru wears a white jacket and a purple sleeveless overcoat. His face has scars from the battle, that run through to his throat. Although the children, called Gyōja, have very limited training, Goryōmaru sends away to fight and kill demons, using an urn-like weapon that emit a white laser-like energy. The urns are recharged by transferring energy from Goryōmaru's demonic arm; he is weakened after the recharging process. After hearing that the mountain demon was killed, Inuyasha and his group visit the place, where Inuyasha picks up the scent of humans. Upon reaching the village, they hear from the villagers that a group of "ninjas" have started killing demons that attack the village and decide to find them. While taking a break, the "ninjas" appear, who are apparently the children, and attack the group. Inuyasha defeats them and the children run off. Death Inuyasha and the group follow the children to their temple, where they meet Goryōmaru there. Soon after their arrival, a group of demons start attacking the temple; Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku assist Goryōmaru and the children in defending the temple. The monk later offers Inuyasha and the group shelter for the night and proceeds to recharge the childrens' urns. Goryōmaru's slaughter of the demons captures the attention of Kagura, who mistakes the temple for the Naraku's baby's hiding place; she takes command of the demons and starts attacking the temple. During the attack on the temple, he suddenly becomes possessed by his demon arm due to the influence of Kagome's jewel shard nearby.Takahashi, Rumiko (January 13, 2009) (in English). InuYasha. Volume 36. United States: Viz Media. ISSN 9781421522180 However, he snaps back to reality after noticing the threat Kagura poses. He attacks Kagura, who gets badly injured and retreats. Then, Goryōmaru asks Inuyasha and the group to leave the temple. Kagura falls into a waterfall, and is saved by Rin, Jaken and Sesshōmaru. Soon after, Hakudōshi returns with Kagura and attacks Goryōmaru and the temple. When Goryōmaru shoots the energy beam towards Hakudōshi, he finds out that it has no effect on Hakudōshi. Inuyasha, after smelling Goryōmaru's blood, rushes with the team to the temple only to see Hakudōshi kill Goryōmaru. Kanna emerges from the temple with the baby, just as Kagura thought, and leaves with Hakudōshi. Miroku later helps the children bury Goryōmaru, near the temple. Later incidents Rin, Jaken and Sesshōmaru arrive at the temple later, and see the burial site empty. It is later revealed that Goryōmaru's demonic arm, is actually Mōryōmaru, who was merged with the former. This seals Mōryōmaru inside Goryōmaru, and is later freed when Hakudōshi kills Goryōmaru. Goryōmaru reappears later, at chapter 356, as a prisoner of Naraku. He tries to kill Naraku, but fails to do so. In chapter 362, Hakudōshi frees Goryōmaru and Kagura, against the will of Naraku.Takahashi, Rumiko (April 14, 2009) (in English). InuYasha. Volume 37. United States: Viz Media. ISSN 9781421522197 Later, Goryōmaru spots Kagome, Shippō, and Inuyasha, hiding in a cave. He shoots a laser beam towards the cave and the whole cave collapses on top of Inuyasha and and Shippō. Goryōmaru later confronts Kagome and takes the jewel shard from her and transforms to Mōryōmaru, with Naraku's heart. See also *Naraku's detachments *Episode 166 *Episode 167 References Category:Deceased Category:Priests and Priestesses Category:Sengoku Characters Category:Male Category:Yōkai Category:Characters